A Chance Encounter
by TigerLilly22
Summary: Blake is having a terrible day. That changes when she has a chance encounter with a certain blonde detective.


A/N: This was completely inspired by a scene in _The Doctor Who_ series. Episode: Blink. It was perfect for Halloween.

I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to the respective writers and owners. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Blake sighed as she walked into the police station, cursing her rotten luck.

The other day, she had decided to visit her friend in the city. Spend a nice day out with someone she could stand for once. During their outing, Blake had apparently parked in a tow-away zone without realizing it. When she had returned from her pleasant meetup, she was met with the heart-wrenching sight of her car hooked to a tow cable. She was now in the police station to pay for her ticket and find out which pound held her car. It did little to brighten her mood.

She had been irritable lately, snapping at people for the most random reasons and screwing up with the most simple tasks. Heck, she couldn't even walk around a corner in her home without stubbing her pinky toe. She blamed it all on this negative energy she had accumulated lately. Lady Luck seemed to be frowning down upon her and she didn't know why. The friend she had visited, Pyrrha, noticed and had suggested that maybe it was her lack of a relationship. She explained that it was very probable that Blake had been alone for far too long and was craving human companionship. Blake vehemently denied it. She was never lonely. Her books were all she needed.

Blake walked up to the front desk of the police station. Her footsteps echoing in the large, yet empty lobby. Must be a slow day.

The attendant at the desk looked up at her approach. A nicely dressed young man in an officer's uniform with bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes. He politely greeted her, "Hello miss, how may I help you today?"

Blake slapped the ticket in her hand onto the desk's surface, startling the man. "I wish to have my car back."

"A-ah, I see." the young man gulped, unsure how to handle the clearly agitated woman before him. "Well, if you give me a few moments, I can get you the release papers. I hope you have the means to pay the fine?"

Blake nodded, handing the officer a check. With that, the young man started to print out her release ticket.

In the same vicinity, a young detective waltzed down the hall of the station with a spring in her step. She had managed to convince her boss that she had a family emergency to attend to with the utmost urgency. Which was a complete lie, but the young woman felt oddly tired today and just wanted to head home. Maybe watch a movie with her sister, pop some popcorn and get wrapped cozily in her favorite blanket to stave off the winter chill. She just had to drop off some papers first.

"Hey Jaune," she greeted joyfully, placing a folder on the desk, "here are those files from... from the... last... case. Hello there." The detective slowed down, eyeing the woman standing at the front desk. The woman before her was smaller than her. Long, midnight black hair that fell down her back also framed a delicate face. Her wispy bangs falling into deep, stunning amber eyes. Those very same eyes looked the blonde detective up and down, cool and calculating. Something about this mysterious woman just dared her to come closer.

"Hello." Blake replied coolly.

"Thanks Detective Long, I'll be sure to get to those right away." The attendant officer, Jaune, interrupted. He swapped the folder with Blake's release forms. "Here you are ma'am, your car is your's again. You can pick it up at impound lot E just down the street."

Taking the forms, Blake thanked the young man and turned to leave.

"Wait miss!" Blake halted at the call, turning around quizzically to face the blonde. "Need an escort?"

Raising an eyebrow, Blake answered, "No thank you detective, I think I've got it covered."

Rushing up to her side anyway, the blonde said, "Well, it's too bad for you I have some business to attend to at impound lot E. Hope you don't mind some company." She smirked, eyeing the opposite woman with a piercing violet gaze.

Blake shrugged. "Whatever you say."

As they walked out of the station, the detective asked, "How come your car is at the impound?"

"You don't need to know." Blake replied rudely, wishing the stubborn woman would leave her alone.

Detective Long nodded as if the answer was obvious. "You're right! I don't need to know! That just leaves the real question." The blonde jumped in front of her, causing Blake to stop in her tracks.

"Real question?" Blake raised her eyebrow, curious as to what the real question was.

The detective grinned innocently. "Will you have a drink with me?"

Blake stood motionless, staring at the woman before her in disbelief. "I'm sorry?"

"Drink, you, me, now maybe?" The blonde woman looked at her watch as she said this. The time read only early evening.

Blake cracked a small grin. The detective was asking her out. "Aren't you on duty Detective Long?"

"Nope! Signed off before I left, told them I had a family emergency."

"And why did you do that that?"

"Because life is short and you are hot." The woman's lavender eyes emphasizing her declaration with another full body scan of the stock still Blake. Was it getting warm outside?

"No." Blake replied indignantly, stepping past the blonde and continuing to make her way down the empty street. She blamed the chilly wind for the red color her face adopted.

"Ever?" the blonde called after her, refusing to give up.

"Maybe…" Blake called back, starting to secretly enjoy the blonde's attention and direct approach.

The detective raced back to the stubborn girl's side. "Phone number?"

"Moving a little fast aren't you Detective Long?" Blake mused.

"Yang. I'm off duty." The blonde introduced, finally revealing her first name. Hands behind her back, she walked facing Blake, walking in a weird sideways step.

"Are you now?" Blake laughed, stopping once again. She reached into her purse, pulling out a sticky notepad and a pen. She began to scribble something down.

Yang leaned forward in an attempt to spy. "Is that your phone number?" She grinned.

"_Just_ my phone number." Blake looked up in amusement, tearing off the sticky note and handing it over. "Not a promise, not a guarantee, not an I.O.U. Just a phone number." She warned.

Yang looked over the paper in triumph. The name was a little hard to make out. "And that's Blake Bell…."

"Long." Blake widened her eyes at her mistake. "Blake Belladonna! Not Long!"

Yang stared at her with an open mouth, slowly morphing it into a smile. "Long?" Chuckling, she added, "Am I in your fantasies already?"

Turning her head down and holding back a grin, Blake started to retreat. "Okay I gotta go now don't look at me." She yelled in an embarrassed rush.

Yang looked at her retreating back with mirth. "I'll call you!"

"Don't look at me!" Blake called back, refusing to look back at the woman now invading her thoughts.

She slowly started to walk after Blake. "I'll phone you tomorrow!"

"Don't look at me!" Blake started to walk faster.

"I'll just-"

"Don't look at me!"

"Maybe even tonight!"

"I said don't look at me!"

"Definitely gonna phone you gorgeous girl!"

"Definitely better!" Yang punched the air in victory, positively brimming with euphoric happiness.

Blake shook her head as she walked off to the impound lot just ahead, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She thought about the future fun she would have with the charismatic blonde. She had a date!

Pyrrha was going to be such a pain when she found out.

* * *

A/N: Most of the dialogue was taken from the episode. I just really loved this scene between the two characters and applied it here.


End file.
